1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, a system and method of Packet Data Network Gateway discovery and selection based on pre-defined criteria associated with the User Equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, cellular telecommunications core networks have a “one-size-fits-all” approach, in which a single Packet Data Network (PDN) serves all types of devices and provides the same service features regardless of the type of service being used by the device/subscriber. This approach is inflexible and inefficient. It is also not sufficiently dynamic to meet the rapidly increasing network usage needs. Thus, what is needed is a system and a method of dynamic PDN Gateway (GW) discovery that can intelligently select the best suited PGW based on service type, location, and user profile, thereby maximizing flexibility and enabling the network provider to meet all service needs with no changes in standard functionality of existing core nodes.